Sousuke Wakamizu
ソウスケ |romaji = Wakamizu Sōsuke |image = AlicidesSousukeGZ.png |gender = Male |deck = Megacolony |avatar7 = Intimidating Mutant, Darkface Merciless Mutant Deity, Darkface |avatar9 = Intimidating Mutant King, Darkface Alicides |friends = Hiroki Moriyama Satoru Enishi Shouma Shinonome Ryuzu Myoujin Kensuke Handa Christopher Lo |anime appearance = GC Episode 27 |teams = Company (Former) |jpva = Shinya Hamazoe |enva = Tyrell Crews |birthday = December 20 |blood = AB |age = Season 7:18 }} Sousuke Wakamizu (written as Sosuke Wakamizu in the English dub) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, introduced in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate, and returning in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z. He worked for Ryuzu Myoujin in Company before the group was disbanded. He then worked for Christopher Lo alongside former Company member Kensuke Handa until being Diffriden by Darkface, and subsequently destroying Christopher's lab and stealing his work for the Apostles. Appearance He wears a long black and grey coat that covers most of his body. His shoes are also black. He keeps his purple hair in a long ponytail with one strand falling over his face. His eyes are black and beady and he wears light green eye shadow. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z, his appearance has changed. He wears a black mask over his mouth, his hair is now just straight with four bangs stylized as two sets of fangs, and a gold choker around his neck. His black coat is now a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, and the jacket itself has a grey underside and trim. His pants are white with a black belt around his waist, and his shoes match his jacket. He still wears his light green eyeshadow. His Megacolony emblem is covered by his teal blue gloves. Personality Sousuke has a rather flamboyant attitude and usually likes to talk in the third person. He always take a lot of packets of sugar or sweeteners in his drink. Sosuke constantly describes himself as perfect and that he never makes a mistake. Somewhat of a control freak, he strongly enjoys using Megacolony's effects to control the opponent's units during cardfights at all times and panics when something doesn't go his way. Deck He uses a Megacolony deck focusing on the Dark Device keyword and Darkface archetype. Gallery SousukeWakamizuGZDesign.png|Sosuke's design in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z Wakamizu & Darkface.png|Sosuke and Intimidating Mutant, Darkface in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate DarkfaceSousukeNEXT.png|Sousuke's reveal as a Diffrider in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT Sousuke Wakamizu (GZ).png|Sousuke prior to being Diffriden DarkfaceSousukeGZ.png|Darkface Alicides after blowing up Christopher Lo's lab Darkface Alicides Diffrider (GZ).png|Darkface Alicides and Sousuke AlicidesSousukeGZGlee.png|Alicides' eccentric personality, similar to Sousuke's AlicidesSousukeGZPraisingGredora.png|Alicides praising Gredora in front of Team Q4 AlicidesSousukeGZLossPain.png|Alicides in pain after losing to Toshiki Kai AlicidesSousukeBowingGredoraGaily.png|Alicides bowing to Gredora AlicidesSousukeGZControlRoom.png|Alicides' Relics Generator Room AlicidesSousukeGZControlRoom2.png|Alicides' Relics Generator Room Battles Trivia *Wakamizu's design while diffridden by Darkface bares a resemblence to a character designed by Tony Taka, the artist who drew Ultimate Regalia of Almighty, Minerva, a unit that was used to defeat Wakamizu. Category:Megacolony Deck Users Category:Males Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Different World Riders